A Trip to Earth
by MoonSilverMist
Summary: Sonic, Tails, Amy and Shadow are invited to Criss's house for easter. What could go wrong?


A Trip to Earth

Part 1 A Letter from Chris

Tails:"Humming" Ah! My flowers look lovely today! Jenny will love them! Let's see... Limestone Lily, Ruby Rose, Topaz Tulip, Amethyst Orchid, Crystal Chrysanthemum, and Sapphire Sunflower. Perfect!  
"A letter drops through the mail slot"  
Tails:Huh? Sonic! Mail!  
Sonic:I got it!  
"Sonic grabs the mail and sees a letter from Chris"  
Sonic:Whoa! A letter from Chris on Earth!  
Tails:Really? what does it say?  
Sonic:Let's see.  
"Sonic reads it out loud as others come in the room"  
Chris:Hi everybody! I was wondering if you wanted to come to Earth for Easter. It's a holiday you probably don't kno about but I hope that you will come. I will open the path in three days time so if you're up for a trip, great! I hope to see you all there! Christopher Thorndike.  
Sonic:Wow! We'll get to see Chris again! I hope Shadow comes back in time for the trip. I really miss him...  
Tails:Don't worry Sonic. Shadow's strong. He'll be back but right now, we have to start packing. Let's go!  
Amy:Ooh! I can't wait to see Ella again!  
Cream:Me either! Let's go pack Cheese!  
Cheese:Chao!  
"They run off to their rooms"  
Tails:Ooh! I can't wait to see Chuck again!  
"Tails is about to leave the room to go pack but sees Sonic staring out the window with a sad expression on his face"  
Sonic:Shadow... Where are you...?  
Tails:Oh... I hope Shadow makes it back in time or Sonic won't go and everything's better when Sonic's around.

Part 2 The Unexpected Event

Three days later...  
Knuckles:Hey guys! The Master Emerald's reacting!  
Tails:It's time.  
"Amy, Cream and Cheese go through first"  
"Rouge and Knuckles are next"  
"Tails looks over at Sonic who's waiting for Shadow"  
Tails:Sonic! Its time to go!  
Sonic:Shadow...  
Tails:Don't worry Sonic. We'll have lots of fun with Chris. Please come with us. It won't be the same if you're not there.  
Sonic:Well...  
Shadow:Sonic!  
Sonic:"Gasps" Shadow!  
"Sonic runs to him and Shadow swings him around"  
Sonic:You made it!  
Shadow:Of course! I went home and read your note.  
Sonic:I'm just glad you're here!  
Shadow:Me too.  
"Shadow picks up the suitcases and walks through"  
Sonic:Let's go Tails!  
Tails:Yeah!  
"Tails, Jenny and their kids walk through last with Sonic"

On Earth...  
Sonic:Whee!  
"Sonic jumps through"  
Sonic:Ha ha! That was fun!  
Tails and Jenny:Whoa!  
"Sonic catches Tails"  
Tails:Thanks Sonic.  
Sonic:No problem little buddy. Where's Chris?  
"The portal closes behind them"  
Sonic:Whoa!  
"Sonic puts Tails down"  
Shadow:Over there Sonic.  
Chris:Sonic. I've missed you so much.  
"Sonic looks at a tall man who has a smile on his face"  
Sonic:Do I know you? How do you know my name?  
Chris:Its me Sonic, Chris. I look different because its been a long time since I've seen you. Its been ten years.  
Sonic:Whoa!  
Chris:Ha ha! I've missed you all so much. I'm so glad to see-  
"Chris looks at Shadow"  
Chris:Wha- Shadow?  
Shadow:Ok, I get that you know Sonic but how the hell do you know me? I've never met you before in my life.  
Chris:Do you not remember the Metarex Shadow? Dark Oak tried to destroy the entire universe but you and Sonic stopped him. Don't you remember dying in that battle?  
Shadow:Hmm... Nope.  
Sonic:We erased his memory of that battle so that's why he doesn't remember you Chris.  
Chris:Oh! Well, all that aside, shall we go to my house?  
Amy:Let's!  
"They get into a limo and it drives them past Chris' old house"  
Sonic:Huh? Chris?  
Chris:Yes Sonic?  
Sonic:We drove past your house. what gives?  
Chris:I live in a much larger house now. Why do you think I invited you guys here? The house is so empty so I've been so lonely. I missed you so I decided to invite you here.  
Sonic:Cool.  
Tails:Wait, where's Jenny?  
Sonic:I don't think she got through on time.  
Tails:Aww...  
Sonic:Don't worry Tails. I'm sure she's fine.  
Tails:Ok.  
Amy:Look!  
"They look out the window and see a huge house with a large garden, a beautiful porch and fruit trees everywhere"  
All:Wow!  
Chris:Ah! Home at last!  
"They get out and bring their suitcases inside"  
Sonic:This house is huge!  
Echo:Huge, huge, huge...  
Sonic:Cool...  
Sonic:Sonic rocks!  
Echo:Sonic rocks!, Sonic rocks!, Sonic rocks!...  
Shadow:Sonic, knock it off.  
Sonic:What? Its cool.  
Chris:Mr Tanaka! Can you please take their stuff to their rooms?  
Mr Tanaka:Of course Master Chris.  
"Mr Tanaka takes the bags upstairs and puts them in multiple rooms with a different design on every door"  
Amy:Where's Ella? Is she in the kitchen?  
Chris:Amy wait! I need to-  
"Amy walks in the door and sees a woman making lunch"  
Amy:Who are you?  
Woman:I am Bella.  
Amy:Where's Ella?  
Chris:Ella's gone on a two week vacation Amy. So Bella is her temporary replacement.  
Amy:Oh. But I wanted to share some recipes with her.  
Chris:She'll be back tomorrow for Easter.  
Amy:Yay!  
Tails:Hey Chris.  
Chris:Yes Tails?  
Tails:Where's Chuck? I've looked everywhere for him.  
Chris:Grandpa's at his age reducer appointment.  
Tails:"Age reducer"?  
Chris:Yes. You go inside of a machine and it helps you to live longer. When Grandpa learned of this, he jumped at the chance to be younger. He'll be back later. Ok?  
Tails:Ok.  
Sonic:Hey Chris.  
Chris:Yes Sonic?  
Sonic:Its boring here. Wanna go to the park with me?  
Chris:Oh, I would want nothing more but I have some work to catch up on ok? Maybe we can go later.  
Sonic:Ok.  
"Chris walks out of the room"

Part 3 Shadow's Strange Illness

The next day...

Sonic:"Yawns" Morning Shadow.  
Shadow:"In pain" Morning Sonic...  
Sonic:Shadow are you ok?  
Shadow:My chest hurts and I can't move.  
Sonic:Um... Hang on. I'll go get Chris.  
Shadow:"Whispers" You won't escape...  
"Sonic tries to leave but Shadow grabs his arm"  
Sonic:Shadow? I thought you couldn't move.  
Shadow:"Laughs evilly" You shall never escape!  
Sonic:"Straining" Shadow! Ow! You're hurting me! Let go!  
Shadow:"Laughs" Why would I do that?  
Sonic:Shadow? What's going on with you? Let go!  
Shadow:I live to kill Angels. Why would I let go?  
Sonic:Shadow?!  
"Shadow looks up and flashes his red eyes at him"  
Sonic:Ahh! Hel-!  
"Shadow pulls Sonic and puts his hand over his mouth to stop him from calling for help"  
Sonic:"Muffled" Shadow? Stop it! You need help!  
Shadow:All I NEED is to kill the last Guardian Angel.  
Sonic:"Muffled" "Gasps"  
Shadow:Ha ha ha!  
"Shadow hisses and gets closer to Sonic's neck"  
Sonic:"Muffled" Help!  
"Amy walks in the door"  
Amy:Morning Son- "Gasps"  
"Amy sees Shadow biting Sonic's neck"  
Amy:Sonic!  
Sonic:"Weakly" Help me...  
"Amy gets her hammer and whacks Shadow on the head making him pass out"  
Amy:Sonic!  
"Amy holds Sonic close to her"  
Sonic:"Weakly" Amy... Please help Shadow... Something is terribly wrong with him... Please help him... For me...  
Amy:Shadow's not the one who needs help, you are!  
Sonic:Shadow attacked me... He's never done that... Something must be wrong with him...  
Amy:I'll help him but first you need to go to a hospital. Chris!  
"Chris walks in the door"  
Chris:"Gasps" Sonic! What happened Amy?  
Amy:Never mind! Sonic's body is getting colder! We need to get him to a hospital right away!  
Chris:Right!  
"Chris wraps Sonic in some blankets, carries him to his car, puts Sonic in the front seat and shuts the door"  
Chris:Watch Shadow closely Amy.  
Amy:I will.  
"Chris turns the engine over and drives to the hospital where Sonic is put in emergency care"

Part 4 Shadow Wakes Up

"Amy walks back to Sonic's room after Chris has left and ties Shadow to the bed then sits down and watches him"  
Amy:Shadow... Why did you attack Sonic? It doesn't make sense. You love him so much that you married him two years later so why would you hurt him or even worse, kill him?  
"Shadow begins to stir"  
Amy:Hmph!  
"Amy holds her hammer tightly"  
Shadow:Uhh... What? What happened?  
Amy:I was about to ask you that, traitor!  
Shadow:"Traitor"?  
"Shadow gets a short flashback about attacking Sonic"  
Shadow:"Gasps" Sonic! Where is he?  
Amy:None of your god damn business traitor!  
Shadow:Wha-?  
"Shadow pulls on the ropes but they don't break"  
Shadow:Why am I tied up? Where's Sonic?  
Amy:If you must know, Sonic is at the hospital because you bit him on the neck saying that you were going to kill him!  
Shadow:"Gasps" Sonic...!  
Amy:He could be dead for all I know!  
Shadow:"Crying" What have I done?  
Amy:Huh? Bloodthirsty killers never cry.  
"Shadow hangs his head"  
Shadow:"Crying" I can't believe I hurt you Sonic. I'm sorry...  
Amy:Wait, Shadow?  
"Shadow looks at her"  
Amy:Are you... back to normal?  
Shadow:"Sniffles" Yes but I still can't believe I hurt the only thing that matters so much to me in this world: Sonic.  
Amy:You better not be acting or I'll kill YOU!  
"Amy unties Shadow from the bed but keeps him tied up"  
Shadow:What are you doing? I need to see Sonic!  
Amy:THIS is a safety precaution! I will not, repeat will NOT let you harm Sonic again! You hear me Shadow?!  
Shadow:I understand Amy. Thank you.  
Amy:Huh? Uh... Your welcome?  
"Amy takes Shadow to the hospital"  
Amy:Um... where's Sonic's room?  
Nurse:Sonic is in that room but please try not to excite him. We couldn't calm him down for three hours.  
Amy:Got it.  
"Amy walks to Sonic's door"  
Amy:Stay here.  
"Amy walks in the room"  
Amy:Sonic? "Gasps"  
"Amy sees Sonic hooked up to a lot of equipment"  
Amy:Oh Sonic...  
Sonic:A-Amy? Is- Is that you? Come closer.  
"Amy walks to the bed"  
Sonic:Oh, it is you. Where's Shadow?  
Amy:Shadow's outside the door. He woke up. He proved to me that he is back to normal. Can I bring him in?  
Sonic:Yes. I missed him.  
"Amy brings Shadow inside"  
Shadow:Sonic!  
Sonic:Shadow...  
Shadow:"Crying" I'm so sorry Sonic. I can't believe I did this to you. I'm so sorry... Please... Forgive me...  
Sonic:Of course I forgive you Shadow. I love you. How could I not forgive the only person I've ever felt close to? Please don't cry. I forgive you. Ok? Don't cry. I'm ok.  
Shadow:I'm glad. "Grunts"  
"Shadow falls to his knees"  
Sonic:Shadow? "Winces in pain" What's wrong?  
Voice:Kill him. Kill Sonic. Kill the last Guardian Angel and finally fulfill your purpose! Kill Sonic the hedgehog!  
Shadow:Shut up! Get out of my head! Ahh!  
Sonic:Sha...dow... "In pain" What's "In pain" wrong?  
Shadow:The voice won't stop...  
Amy:What's going on with you Shadow? What voice? I don't hear anything but the equipment on Sonic.  
Shadow:This voice... It keeps telling me to kill Sonic. I don't want to though but somehow it forces me. Amy please, get me away from Sonic. "Crying" I don't want to hurt him.  
Amy:"Gasps" Ok Shadow. Bye Sonic.  
Sonic:Sha... "Collapses" dow...  
"Amy takes Shadow home and ties him back to the bed"  
Amy:There. Now there's no way you'll get to Sonic. Not as long as I'm watching "Yawns" you. "Sigh of boredom"  
Shadow:Please Amy, don't fall-  
Amy:"Snores"  
Shadow:Asleep. "Sighs of loneliness" I miss Sonic.  
Voice:Then go find him and kill him.  
Shadow:"Gasps" No! Not again! I will never hurt Sonic!  
Voice:You've done it before. What's the difference now? Go to the hospital and kill Sonic in his sleep. Do it. Kill Sonic.  
Shadow:No... I don't want to...  
Voice:Do it. Kill Sonic. Kill him.  
Shadow:I... don't...  
Voice:Lose control. Let the vampire in you out. Go to the hospital and kill Sonic. Do it now. Kill Sonic!  
Shadow:"Hisses" kill Sonic...  
Voice:That's right! Go and kill Sonic!  
Shadow:"Hisses"  
"Shadow breaks the ropes, opens the window, jumps out, opens his wings and flies towards the hospital where he flies in Sonic's window and walks towards the bed"  
"Sonic is sleeping soundly unaware that Shadow creeps closer and closer with every passing second"  
Shadow:Sonic...  
"Sonic opens his eyes"  
Sonic:Shadow? Is that you? "Gasps"  
"Sonic sees Shadow with glowing red eyes and knows that someone is controlling him"  
Sonic:Shadow, stop! Wake up! You don't wanna do this!  
Voice:Kill him. Bite his neck and drain all his blood.  
Shadow:"Hisses"  
Sonic:Shadow... I know someone's controlling you but I refuse to run. I love you too much so if you must kill me then do it. I will not try to resist. Just know that I love you.  
Shadow:Love...?  
Voice:Bite him!  
"Shadow leans close but doesn't bite Sonic"  
"Sonic closes his eyes"  
Shadow:Love...? You love... me?  
Sonic:Of course I do. You're mine and I'm yours, forever.  
Shadow:You love me. You really do...  
Sonic:Yes and I love you too much to resist you.  
Shadow:I... "Grunts" won't hurt you! I promised that I would protect you forever! "Gasps" Because I love you!  
Voice:Nooo...!  
"The voice disappears and Shadow's eyes return to normal"  
"Sonic opens his eyes again"  
Sonic:Are you better now Shadow?  
Shadow:Yes. Thank you Sonic.  
Sonic:Your welcome. You should probably go home now Shadow. Otherwise, you'll get in trouble for being here after visiting hours so go home and I'll see you tomorrow. Ok?  
Shadow:Ok.  
"Shadow kisses him"  
Shadow:Bye Sonic. Sleep tight.  
Sonic:Good night Shadow.  
"Shadow flies home"

Part 5 Easter Day But Where's Sonic?

Cream:Wake up Amy! Its Easter!  
Amy:"Groggy" Huh?  
Cream:It's time for the Easter Hunt! Chris told me that the Easter Bunny hides chocolate eggs all around the house and if we find them, we get to keep them! So wake up!  
Amy:Did you say "Chocolate"?  
Cream:Yes. Chocolate Easter eggs.  
Amy:"Suddenly not tired" Let's go!  
"They run downstairs"  
Chris:Good morning girls. Ready for the Easter Hunt?  
Amy:Sonic probably already found all the eggs and is eating them as we speak. Ha ha ha! Darn that Sonic!  
Chris:Um... Sonic isn't here. He's still hasn't come home.  
Amy:What? Where is he?  
Chris:Late last night, Sonic had to be taken into emergency care again because for some reason, he wouldn't wake up. His readings were normal but they still don't know why he's asleep. So Sonic won't be here for the Easter egg Hunt.  
Amy:Aww... I miss him...  
Chris:I know but we need to wait for news.  
Amy:I don't wanna hunt for eggs until Sonic gets here. That way Sonic could have some too.  
Cream:What a great idea Amy!  
Cheese:Chao!  
Chris:Why don't we go to the hospital to see if Sonic is ready to come home?  
Tails:Wait for me!  
"Chris drives everyone to the hospital"  
"They enter Sonic's room and see him sitting up"  
Chris:I'm so glad you woke up Sonic.  
Sonic:Yeah, I'm glad too.  
Cream:I'm so happy! Now we can hunt for Easter eggs!  
Amy:Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate!  
Sonic:Simmer down Amy. I can't go yet.  
Tails:Why not?  
Sonic:Because I need one last checkup before I can go.  
Chris:Ok, we'll wait outside for you.  
Amy:Make sure you hurry up Sonic. I want chocolate!  
Sonic:Ok Amy. I'll be as fast as possible.  
"They wait in the waiting room but Sonic doesn't come out"  
"Amy is tapping her foot impatiently"  
Amy:Ugh! I wanna go home! I need CHOCOLATE!  
Chris:Hmm... Sonic is taking a while. Wonder why?  
Tails:I'm starting to get worried. I should go and check on him.  
"Tails walks back into Sonic's room and sees the doctor just finishing Sonic's checkup"  
Doctor:All done Sonic. You may go now.  
Sonic:Thanks doc!  
"Sonic hops off the bed and walks over to Tails"  
Tails:I'm so glad you're ok Sonic!  
Sonic:Why? Were you afraid?  
Tails:No, I was just worried.  
Sonic:That's the same as being scared.  
Tails:Oh.  
Sonic:Let's go Tails. I'm HUNGRY!  
"They walk out of the room and join the others"  
Amy:Oh Sonic!  
"Amy runs to Sonic and hugs him"  
Sonic:Amy! Get off!  
Amy:I was worried though!  
Sonic:Ugh! You're suffocating me!  
Chris:Amy, let go! He can't breathe!  
Amy:Oh!  
"Amy lets go of Sonic"  
Sonic:"Deep inhale" Whew! I can breathe again!  
"Sonic and Amy's stomachs growl"  
Sonic:Ha ha! I couldn't eat anything for 24 hours so I'm hungry beyond compare.  
Amy:I want CHOCOLATE!  
"Chris drives them home and they start the Easter egg Hunt"  
Tails:I found one!  
Amy:I found one too!  
Sonic:I found three!  
Cream:Found one!  
Cheese:Chao!  
Shadow:Ugh! Why are we doing this? It's boring!  
Sonic:Shut up Shadow and find a damn egg!  
Shadow:I already found four.  
Sonic:Holy Mobius! That's a lot!  
Shadow:"Scoffs" I'm bored! Is it over yet?  
Sonic:No and I found a chocolate chicken! Bawk!  
Amy:CHOCOLATE!  
"Several minutes later"  
:After the hunt is over, they all sit down and eat their chocolate eggs and bunnies"  
Sonic:Mmm! Chocolate... My chocolate chicken is awesome and tastes even better! Yum! Bawk!  
Cream:I like Easter! We should do it again next year!  
Amy:More chocolate next year? Awesome!  
Sonic:Yeah! I can find another chicken! Bawk!  
Shadow:Sonic!  
Sonic:What?  
Shadow:Stop saying "Bawk!" It's annoying!  
Sonic:You're annoying!  
Shadow:Think you'll get away with that?  
Sonic:Bawk!  
Shadow:That's it!  
"Sonic runs into his room and Shadow shuts the door and tackles him"  
Sonic:Bawk!  
Shadow:Knock it off!  
Sonic:No. Not unless you kiss me.  
Shadow:Deal!  
"Shadow kisses Sonic but he gets on top of him and they have sex for an hour before they go home"  
"They all say bye and walk through the portal and go home"  
THE END! 


End file.
